Prologue
by Darksword13
Summary: This is just a sort of prologue to explain stuff in my other fic where the anime stuff hasn't exactly come in yet, but it will. Takes place at the end of Fairy Tail season one and no particular place for Soul Eater. Meisters and weapons and a couple awesome OCs.


**So, this is just kind of a thing I did that I'm maybe going to make part of my crossover-all-things-I-love crossover, Superwhovengerlock. It's just supposed to explain some character back history and also introduce a couple new OC's. I will have a fair number of OC's in that fic just to glue it all together. Anyway, if I've gotten to this part of my super crossover then I hope this explains everything about the Soul Eater/Fairy Tail stuff in it. Enjoy!****  
**

"Maka, Soul," Sid called to the meister and weapon. "Lord death has asked to see you."

"Right now?" Maka asked, confused.

"Yep." Sid nodded. "Something about a new student we're getting today. Well, two, actually. A weapon and a meister."

"We'll go right away sir." Maka stood up and left the room, Soul following close behind.

"So why do you think he wants us to meet these kids?" Soul asked once they were out of the room.

"Maybe he just needs someone to show them around." Maka shrugged.

"Hahahahaha!" a voice came from down the hall. "I'll show these new kids who the big star is around here! They'll be so amazed at how big I am that they'll go blind from overexposure to pure awesomeness!"

"Huh?" Soul said as they turned the corner. "You guys got called to see Lord death too?"

"Mmhm." Tsubaki nodded as they continued to his office or mirror or whatever-the-heck-it-was place. "Kid, Liz, and Patty should be waiting outside his office right now."

The group rounded the corner and came upon the people mentioned. Immediately they saw Kid on all fours yelling about needing to die.

"What is it this time?" Soul asked disinterestedly.

"White stripes again." Liz explained.

"Children, come meet your new classmate," Lord death called from inside. The group opened the doors and saw a girl with dark scarlet hair pulled back into a ponytail, although her long bangs were hanging down loosely, covering her eyes. She wore black denim shorts and a dark scarlet t-shirt with a black skull decal under a trench coat. She also had black leather boots reaching nearly to her knees and a six-inch knife in a thigh sheath. There was also a boy with olive skin and black hair that hung wildly over his face so his eyes were almost covered. A scar running down the side of his face was obviously relatively new. He matched the girl with black denim cargo pants and black combat boots and an identical t-shirt under a leather biker jacket studded with silver spikes around the wrists and collar.

"This is Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, my son Kid, and his weapons Liz and Patty." death told them. Then he turned to the group. "This is Marea and her weapon partner and twin brother Darksword **(A/N All the boys on Soul Eater seem to have weird names and I couldn't think of anything so I used my username XD)**. They are demigod children of a friend of mine, Hades." **(A/N I suppose the demigod bit makes it also kind of Percy Jackson, but the major categories are SE and FT)**

"Hi," Maka held her hand out to them, which neither took. "I'm Soul's scythe meister. What do you guys do?"

Marea stared off into space while answering. "My brother and I both have multiple weapon forms, although he generally is the one to change because I'm a better meister. We deal in stealth, like your lousy assassin over there, only better. The Star Clan always was stupid."

"Hey!" Black Star shouted, raising, his fist. "I'll show you lousy! I am the greatest assassin there is! Let's go Tsubaki!" Tsubaki sighed but changed anyway.

"Darksword, Shadow technique," Marea told her brother.

Black Star came charging at her and swung his bladed chains hard as he could. It passed right through the girl, holding a sword of obsidian black.

"Huh!?" Black Star paused and stared as she flickered and disappeared. "Guess she wasn't much match for- Aaach!" Black Star screamed and keeled over as he took a direct hit between the shoulder blades from Marea's soul wavelength, black as shadow. He slumped to the ground as Tsubaki and Darksword reverted back to human form.

Marea brushed some hair out of her eyes and knelt down by Black Star's head. "When the paralysis wears off in five hours, maybe you'll think twice about attacking people who are _half god_."

"I can't believe it," Maka's eyes widened. "Black Star went down so easily."

"It's all in the teamwork," the twins said together, and for the first time, everyone saw their eyes. _Sewn shut._

* * *

"You're...blind?" Tsubaki gasped.

"Yes," Marea nodded, her hair covering her eyes once again. "We weren't born this way, though. We were powerful and Zeus was afraid Hades would use us to steal his throne so he ordered Hecate to close our eyes with magic thread so we could never see again. We can sense souls, like some of you, so we can tell where our enemy is in a fight, making invisibility useless for them."

"Aren't you his family though?" Kid asked. "If your father is Hades then Zeus is your uncle. Why would he hurt family?"

"The Greed gods don't recognize mortals as family." Darksword spoke for the first time. "Like she said, he was afraid our power would threaten him. It doesn't matter, we manage just fine, as you can see."

"Now that you're all aquainted," death started, "we can move on to why I asked you all here." Everyone turned and listened intently to Lord death. "A friend of mine, Makarov, is master of a guild called Fairy Tail in Fiore. I trust you all remember you lessons on wizard guilds?"

Everyone nodded while Darksword muttered, "Been there. What a bunch of idiots."

"Well, Fairy Tail has a problem," death continued, "Makarov's grandson has pitted the entire guild against itself. The only way to stop them is to take down Laxus and his Thunder Legion. I am sending you to Magnolia to help because I owe Makarov a favor. You'll leave right away. I've made arrangements and your luggage and transportation are waiting outside. Good Luck!" death disappeared and that was that.

* * *

"Here we are," Kid announced. They were standing in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall with its huge doors wide open.

"Who's the pink-haired kid banging on thin air?" Liz asked.

"That's Natsu," Marea explained. "I think he's banging on one of Freid's magic barriers that's keeping him inside the hall."

"Wonder what the idiot's done this time." Darksword rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." Maka nodded to them and led the way through the doors. Black Star trailed behind them, still miffed about losing to Marea.

"Hey, gramps," Natsu temporarily stopped banging on the barrier, "I know the twins, but who are the rest of these guys?"

"Meisters and weapons from the DWMA," Makarov said. "Lord death sent you, I assume?"

"He said Laxus was causing problems," mentioned Marea, all business.

"Yes." Makarov gestured to a stage at the back of the room full of statues (there was also a strange guy with a metal studded face, but that's unimportant for now) of all the girls of Fairy Tail. "Evergreen turned all the Miss Fairy Tail contestants into stone. Laxus is using them as hostages so everyone else will fight each other."

Just then, all the statues turned back to girls.

"Huh," Natsu looked out the door. "Guess Erza found Evergreen."

"Where's Gray?" asked Juvia.

"Who are these guys?" Lucy asked, stepping off the stage.

"My name is Death the Kid, Lord death's son," Kid said. "These are my partners, Liz and Patty. With me are Make and her partner Soul, and Black Star with his partner Tsubaki."

"This is Lucy, one of our newer members. The metal dude is Gajeel and girl in blue is Juvia." Natsu said for the twins' benefit. "Lucy, meet Marea and her twin Darksword. I call them the no-see snipers. They drop in from time to time."

"Did you bring Marco with you?" Mirajane asked.

"Why wouldn't we?" the twins vampire-smiled. Marea pulled her ornately carved knife from its sheath. "Rise, I bid you. Your mistress summons you to her side!" she slashed her knife through the air in front of her, opening a dark rip which widened as a-cute fluffy hellhoud puppy burst through? It was obviously young, but even so the thing was the size of a volkswagon bug.

"No time for this!" Makarov shouted suddenly. "Have you forgotten about the Thunder Legion? Go!"

"Right." Marea turned and went to leave, but ran into the wall. "Ouch." It made the threatening death girl seem just a bit less scary to see her have normal blind problems.

Natsu face-palmed. "You can't go through the barrier."

* * *

"Good luck." Marea gave a little wave as everyone except the dragon slayers, Makarov, Darksword, and herself left the guild hall. "Don't underestimate them, or it'll be your last mistake."

"Bisca," Darksword called, "Alzack is near the edge of the city...he's not doing too good. Might want to check on him."

Tsubaki and Black Star left with Lucy and Happy to try to help evacuate Magnolia while Kid, Liz and Patty went with Juvia and Cana and Maka and went to find Erza.

* * *

"So where do we start?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, you tell me," Black Star said.

"Lucy," Happy said, "we can't evacuate them. Fairy Tail already has them constantly worried about their homes. How will they react to knowing all those orbs up in the sky are going to blow them all up? They might panic and hurt each other."

"So we find your Thunder Legion and beat 'em up. Easy." Black Star said.

"Easier said than done, little boy." Bickslow rose up in front of them with his annoying little dolls.

"Tsubaki, now!" Black Star yelled.

At the same time, Lucy pulled out a gatekey and shouted, "Open, gate of the archer, Sagittarius!"

* * *

**From then on that part goes like the show did from there**

* * *

"Juvia," Cana screamed, "Don't!" Juvia rammed into the thunder palace. A moment later the body bind magic kicked in and she fell to the ground.

Kid pointed Liz and Patty at Freid and started rapidfire shooting. Cana stood up from Juvia and started with her card magic.

* * *

**Same as with Lucy and Black Star for this part.**

* * *

"Thanks, Levy!" Natsu said, running out.

"Sniper rifle mode," Marea told her brother. "See ya soon," Marea said as she cocked her weapon.

Gajeel ran out after them and they all split ways to avoid Freid's traps.

* * *

**Same as with the others here**

* * *

We got your back, Erza." Maka nodded, preparing to throw Soul.

Far away, Kid prepared to shoot the Thunder Palace, and Black Star held Tsubaki in leusurigama mode.

"Now!" Erza shouted. All over Magnolia, Fairy Tail wizards and DWMA students attacked the Thunder Palace.

"Bye," Maka and the other meisters ans weapons shook hands with the wizards.

"Maybe we'll see you again soon," Lucy smiled.

"That'd be great," Liz said, crouching on the ground by Kid who was complaining about Lucy's asymmetrical hair.

"We'll bring Marco next time we get a break!" Marea called after them as they moved away.

"Bye!" All the wizards waved as the weapons and meisters left.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
